


See Clearly Now

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Everyone else Simon's age is being led off in one direction of another, following their dreams and instincts to start their futures with their soulmates. Everyone except him.  He's starting to think he may not be meant for anyone until he learns he couldn't be further from the truth.





	See Clearly Now

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 20: Future

Everyone has dreams of their soulmates growing up. They start off hazy and grow clearer the older someone gets, until sometime around the age of 16-18 they grow clear enough to lead you to that person, whether the dreams are of a location or an event or the person themselves. Visions of the future are not entirely uncommon, for those lucky enough for something so concrete to look for. And then, when you finally meet them, the first time you touch you get an immediate vision of yourself with them in perfect clarity for the first time. 

Though Simon Lewis always finds himself dreaming of a future where he finally meets his soulmate and finds a place he feels like he truly fits once and for all, it’s always just that: a dream. Because he can feel that something isn’t right once he hears from friends what  _ they’re _ experiencing and realizes that his dreams are nothing like everyone else’s. 

Simon always got two very different feelings from his dreams. Some are of snakes and weapons, of tattoos and symbols he doesn’t recognize. Others draw him towards the sea where he hears howling and sees jagged lines. They’re always short and clipped, one cutting the other off as if fighting for time in his unconscious. 

He can sense a clear distinction between the two, pulling him in two very different directions, which is worrying in its own right. When he turns 18 and nothing becomes any clearer he only grows more concerned. 

Everyone else his age is being led off in one direction of another, following their dreams and instincts to start their futures with their soulmates. Everyone except him. 

Clary, his best friend, just met her own soulmate yesterday. She’s immediately infatuated and wants Simon to meet him, which is… fine. He’s happy for her, but it’s just another reminder of how defective he is because that should’ve been him  _ months _ ago. 

Except when he meets Jace and sees the tattoos poking out from the collar of his shirt Simon stops dead.    
  
“That. That tattoo on your neck-” Simon stutters out, gaping. “What is it?” 

“Nothing,” Jace deflects, but Simon shakes his head. 

“No, I’ve seen symbols like that. I had dreams of them. It’s all so hazy but I’m  _ positive _ that’s one of them,” Simon insists. 

Jace hesitates. “Your soulmate dreams?” he asks, eyeing Simon carefully. 

Simon nods. 

“...do you play the guitar?” Jace asks catching Simon entirely off guard. 

“...maybe. Why?” Simon replies, suddenly a little more hesitant about the sudden interrogation and Jace’s knowledge of all his hobbies. “How much did you talk about me yesterday, Fray?” 

“Not that much,” Clary admits, also looking more than a little confused by the turn of events this introduction is taking. 

“Wait here.” Jace says, and leaves without another word. 

“What the hell was that?” Clary asks. 

“You tell me!” Simon counters. “He’s  _ your _ soulmate.” 

They wait for Jace to come back, and when he does he isn’t alone. 

“Simon, this is Isabelle. Isabelle, Simon.” 

Isabelle has the same black tattoos that Jace has, and Simon tries not to stare too hard because she’s  _ gorgeous _ and that would be rude, except Isabelle is staring at  _ him  _ very intently. Simon drops his gaze quickly and that’s when he sees it - the snake bracelet wrapped around her arm. 

“Oh my god,” Simon breathes out, immediately reaching out to take Isabelle’s hand. They both give a bit of a jolt and Simon can see… well, he sees himself, and Isabelle, but there’s something else hazy in the space between them. Something  _ missing _ . He has no doubt that this is right, that he’s meant to be with Isabelle, but… 

“So?” Jace prods, bringing them both out of their vision of the future. 

“You saw it too, didn’t you?” Simon asks Isabelle, ignoring Jace. “The fuzzy space in between us?” 

“No,” Isabelle says, smiling so wide it looks like it should hurt. “Because I already met her.  _ You _ were  _ our _ missing space.” 

“What are you talking about?” Simon asks, but the moment the question leaves his mouth Isabelle’s words click in his head. “Oh.” 

“Si? What’s going on?” Clary asks. 

“Simon doesn’t just have one roommate, Clary. He has two,” Jace explains. 

“I have to call Maia!” Isabelle grabs her phone and calls, then texts when Maia doesn’t answer right away. 

“She’s at work and can’t come here, but she said we can go there if you want.” Izzy speaks to the group but it’s obvious in the way she lets the offer hang at the end, looking at Simon, that she’s leaving it up to him whether he wants to go or not. 

“Oh, uh… yeah. Let’s go,” he agrees. Izzy takes his hand without hesitation and it’s a reassuring touch. Izzy seems lightyears out of his league but here she is, eagerly dragging him off to meet her… girlfriend? He has to assume Isabelle and Maia are dating properly since they met months ago. Is Isabelle his girlfriend now, too? 

He supposes those sorts of clarifications can come later. More than enough is happening right now without all that. 

“Are you okay? You look a little pale,” Clary asks him, worried. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just… I was starting to think I wasn’t fit to be one person’s soulmate, and now all of a sudden I have two?” Simon sounds nervous as they head over to the Hunter’s Moon. 

“Simon, relax. You’ve got this. You’re amazing, and both of them are lucky to have you. It’s going to be fine - it wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t meant to be, right?” Clary reasons, and Simon’s glad his best friend is here for this to talk him down from a panic. 

“Yeah. Right. It’s fine. I got this. Who am I to argue fate, right? I just have to be the perfect person for  _ two _ people instead of just one. No biggie.” He’s rambling now and he knows it, but Clary humors him with a smile and Jace is nice enough to not point out how absolutely insane he probably sounds talking mostly to himself just then. 

The moment they step inside the Hunter’s Moon it’s easy to spot Maia - Izzy’s gaze locks on her immediately and she’s tugging Simon behind her as she starts to walk towards the beautiful bartender who stares at him with wide eyes as she slowly lowers the glass she’s washing onto the countertop. 

“Maia,” Isabelle says, wasting no time. “ _ This _ is Simon.” 

Simon gives a little wave. Unlike Isabelle Maia seems a little more unsure about all of this, which actually makes him feel better about his own uncertainty. He doesn’t reach out to touch her just yet. 

“Everything is clear now,” Izzy continues, looking between them expectantly. 

“All this time, I thought… I don’t know. That I did something wrong, or maybe Izzy and I weren’t  _ actually _ soulmates,” Maia admits, looking at Simon. “But that wasn’t it, was it?” she says, her tone much more hopeful as it turns back to Isabelle. 

“No. We were just missing something. Or, rather, someone.” Isabelle’s gaze dances over Simon, grinning from ear to ear. “This isn’t totally unheard of. I know a Seelie who had  _ four _ soulmates, so-” 

“A what?” Simon asks, and Maia’s face drops at the question. 

“He doesn’t know. Of course he doesn’t know. Fuck,” Maia says, and Isabelle’s at her side in an instant with a comforting arm wrapped around her. 

“...what don’t I know?” Simon asks. 

“Hey. We can deal with that later. It’s going to be fine. But first things first…” Izzy trails off, nudging Maia forward. 

Simon offers her an encouraging smile as he holds out his hand. “Hey, this is weird for me, too. But we’ll figure it out together. I promise.” 

“I’m holding you to that, Simon,” Maia says, before reaching out to take Simon’s hand. 

The gaps clear and the fuzziness Simon’s felt his entire life fades entirely, leaving nothing but a clear image in his mind of him, Isabelle, and now Maia, too. Simon always feared he’d never find his moment of clarity, and now that he has it the sensation is overwhelming. 

He and Maia drop their hands and both immediately look over to Isabelle who wastes no time moving forward to pull them both into her arms. It catches Simon by surprise at first but he soon melts into the touch that, while new and a little foreign, somehow feels perfectly natural.

It feels good. It feels  _ right _ .

Simon knows, for the first time without a single doubt, that he’s exactly where he needs to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
